


Baby One More Thing (Can You Do Me A Favor?)

by jypejjp (accordingtomysources)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Canon, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maybe? They're not idols, Office AU, Two grown men are very bad with emotions tm, business man AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomysources/pseuds/jypejjp
Summary: Changmin would say his life is a sitcom. This type of stuff just doesn't happen to regular people. I mean. Bestfriends who you haven't seen in close to 5 years showing up at your doorstep at one in the morning out of the blue?Yeah. Absolutely normal.OrA homin Office!AU where Yunho has given up on his dreams of being an idol, and turns to childhood best friend Changmin and begs him for a job.





	1. Fried Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. Please be lenient!

Changmin is fucking tired.

Well, that’s the excuse he makes to himself when he comes home and accidently slams his front door too hard; which resulted in an honestly very impressive bang that had all his neighbors on the same floor come out and scold him. Only after apologizing and bending down to an impressive 90-degree bow to everyone and batting his eyelashes coyly at some of the older women did Changmin finally have the down time he needed.

Which is exactly how he ended up laying half on the foot of his bed, feet planted on the floor with both shoes still on, ordering take-out at 1 am in the morning.

“Yes.” Changmin mumbled as clearly as he could into his phone pressed lazily against his ear. He didn’t even have the energy to hold it up, just letting it lay at an angle on the bed, the top half supported by his face.

“Yes. I want four orders in total. Yes, that’s correct. Two regular orders of fried chicken and two spicy. And,” Changmin lifted his head up a centimeter, glaring down at his abdomen that was still covered in his pristine, albeit wrinkled white work shirt.

Three months ago his abs would have been clearly visible through the thin material (he knew this, if the looks he got from all the members of the female staff on his first day were anything to go by) but now it’s flat and not in the wash-board abs type of flat. He’s slim still, but he lost the muscle definition he had worked so hard for.

Changmin laid his head back on the bed. “And,” He repeats. “If you could add extra sauce. That’ll be great. Thank you Ma’am. Oh, and more side dishes. I can pay extra, sorry for the trouble.”  The restaurant was the one who ended the call first, hanging up with a final thank you and now Changmin was left staring up at his dirty ceiling, his body worn out from overexertion.

Changmin is a business man. More specifically a sales representative. He works at a major radio station selling radio time slots to sponsors while at the same time trying to subtly outdo his coworkers.

Changmin is a business man, 27 years old, single and has a fucking Ph.D in Films and Arts.

“You’re gonna’ be great.” Said a kind voice once upon a time, too many years ago. “I think you should continue what you’re doing, there’s nothing but success for you Changmin. Trust me.”

And stupid, young, influential Changmin listened, and he listened well. He picked up his pencil, shut out all his friends and finished academic life in a dual Masters-Ph.D program by the time he was 25.

But the job market is what it is, and that is _horribly_ unrelenting. His degree, too niche, and the competition too tough and suddenly the bills racked up. Soon Changmin found himself working a 9-5 job, six days in a week, with unpaid overtime being _extremely_ suggestive if he wanted to keep his job.

One night, around the time when he just started his new job, he almost gave up. He couldn’t sell anything to save his life and his paycheck isn’t due for a few more weeks but his landlord had stuck a really unnecessarily large piece of paper to his front door that only said “RENT” in big bold letters. In that moment, tucked under a convenience store canopy inhaling lukewarm instant noodles for dinner (and making up for lunch), he was terrified.

When his vision started to blur from the tears clouding up his eyes and the noodles began to taste like cardboard from how numb he felt, unwilling a voice rung through his head. The only person who ever truly believed in him.

A kind voice. Gentle eyes. A spirit like no other. “Changmin. You’re gonna’ be great.”

“Argh!” Changmin flailed around on his bed, quite literally trying to throw his thoughts out of his head, and managing to kick off both shoes in the process.

Sitting up properly now, he began to undo his necktie. There was no reason to be traveling down memory lane to his too humble beginnings. Sure, he had a hard time starting out, but he wasn’t the only one. Being hardworking was not just a resume bullet in Seoul, but a requirement.

Changmin makes good money now, has built up a steady stream of clients, works overtime, but still gets granted a fair amount off sick days and even paid leave. He doesn’t necessarily strive to get promoted as most of his coworkers do, but that doesn’t mean he slacks off either.

And if he’s being honest, he doesn’t blame anyone. Changmin’s an adult. So what, if he wasted a good amount of years of his life pursuing an empty dream. As much as his mind likes to tell him in the dead of night, on his worst days; no one held him at gun point. He has come to learn that life is not a straight path, but it’s fine as long as he’s still alive and breathing.

The loneliness was always something though. Maybe that’s one of the reasons he can’t seem to ever get that voice out his head.

A sudden ringing fills his apartment.

That was his doorbell. “Must be the food, that was fast.” Changmin mumbled to himself, blinking big eyes hastily to discard traces of sleep.

Not even five seconds have passed but the doorbell has rung again. “Aish, impatient much?” Stretching long legs out, he gets off of the bed and digs into his dress pants for his wallet.

The bell rings again.

A twinge of annoyance runs through him. ‘What’s with this guy?’ He thought. It must’ve been the extra side dishes he requested, and maybe he did sound kind of mean on the phone. The restaurant must hate him.

Changmin eats up the distance from his bed to the door in a hurry. Another ring rang through the house just as he was beginning to open the door with one hand, and clumsily flipping his wallet open with the other.

“Yes, yes. I’m sorry.” Changmin said in lieu of a greeting, his eyes trained downwards in handling the correct amount of won to the delivery driver. There was a puddle by the door, looks like it was raining heavily out and the driver brought some of it inside. He was busy counting what bills he had when he heard the delivery driver gasp softly.

Changmin snorted but finished counting his money. He hoped he didn’t look like he was showing off or anything.

“Here you go,” Changmin said finally picking out a 50,000-won bill and a 10,000 bill. He extended his arm, and brought his eyes up. “You can keep the-”

He never got to finish, it died mid-sentence along with his voice. He felt his grip go lax as the bills slowly floated their way to the ground, landing in the puddle that the man brought with him.

The man that stood in front of his door, looked very worse for wear. He was soaked head to toe, and the water that clung on to his frame begun to drip down him and to the floor in rivets. It was nearing winter time, but he wore no winter coat. Only a thin t-shirt and maybe two hoodies piled on top.

He had locked eyes with Changmin long ago, his head titled down and small eyes dark and empty in the barely lit hallway of Changmin’s apartment building.

Something similar to a lightning bolt jolted through Changmin’s head.

“Changmin!” A voice called out to him. It was far away, but it was getting closer and closer every second.

Changmin smiled, pointing his nose in the air and pretended that he didn’t hear a single sound, letting his long legs eat up the distance easily. An arm flung its way over Changmin’s shoulder, he couldn’t help letting out a small “oof” at the impact, turning his head to his attacker.

“Yunho.” He acknowledged. “What are you doing, idiot?”

Kind, kind eyes gazed at him, they gleamed in the sun and the man who clung tightly onto him smiled brightly.

“That’s hyung to you, brat!”

“Changmin.” The same voice repeated back to him. He hasn’t heard that voice in close to five years.

“Yunho.” Changmin said, in a daze. He doesn’t feel like this is actually happening, like he’s in limbo.

At his name, Yunho perked up. Like it was in slow-motion, Changmin saw the changes on his face. The man lifted his head, meeting his eyes. The dark orbs that had been unrecognizable began to gleam, very gently. And at the same time, light laugh lines began to from around the corners of his gaze.

Sopping wet, Yunho still managed to look ruggedly handsome.

“Yah,” Yunho called out playfully, a smile barely resting on his face. “That’s hyung to you.”

Changmin inhaled a breath so fast he was 100% sure it was audible. Memories began to flood his mind, he wasn’t sure which one to focus on, which one to reject, and which one to remember. His world was beginning to tilt on its axis and it wasn’t from overexertion. He panicked and did the first thing that came to his mind.

He shut the door in Yunho’s face.

 


	2. Memories, and an Odd Request

The door closed with a solid thump that Changmin could barely hear over the sound of his own breathing. He turned around and pressed himself up against it as if Yunho would come tumblingthrough and break it down.

Oh God.

Yunho’s outside his house.

His best friend, who he hasn’t seen in over five years is standing outside of his door. Which he very rudely just shut in said man’s face.

“Oh my God.” Changmin breathed.

A knock rapped on the door.

“Changmin, I’m sorry for scaring you like that.” Yunho’s voice called out softly. There was some shuffling outside, and the very audible squelch of wet clothes moving about. “Can we talk?”

Changmin stays silent, his palms sweating from where they’re pressed against the door. He heard a sniff, and Yunho knocked the door again, but this time very lightly, as if he was a puppy begging for entrance.

“I’m not really here to ask you for money.” The man called out, pout very evident in his voice.

“So, these bills that you dropped, I don’t really want to take them… so if you could open the door, I can hand them back to you.”

Lifting his back off of the door, he turned around slowly, inching his hand towards the doorknob.

He wasn’t scared of Yunho. Actually he had no bad feelings towards Yunho at all.

They had met when they were in high school. When Changmin was an awkward freshman with no friends that had yet to grow into his body. He was way too tall, and had to look down at almost everyone and bumped his head into more things than he can remember. His ears stuck out from under his cropped too-short hair that his mom had insisted to start the school year off with, and he unknowingly glared at everyone that crossed his path.

And that’s what Yunho did, quite literally crossed his path. He was walking through the halls one day, head down low to avoid any human interaction when a big bundle of something slammed into him with such a force that it knocked the both of them off their feet and even managed to skid Changmin a foot back or so.

“Sorry!” A high pitched voice called out in worry. Suddenly there were two strong hands gripping him by the arms and yanking him up and up and for the first time he was eye to eye with someone of the same height. 

When Changmin looked up, he had never seen such an apologetic and sincere gaze, but because he never correctly talked to anyone at this school, his traitor mouth opened on its own. "Look at where you're going before you end up body slamming everyone in this school to the ground," He said, with his signature glare.

The other had just looked at him with a blank expression before blinking slowly once. Twice. Then he broke out the most blinding and unique smile Changmin has ever seen in his life, enhanced by the two identical fangs that showed slightly when the boy's smile grew wider.

The boy said nothing for a while, seemingly deep in thought but then suddenly brought both hands down to slap against Changmin's shoulders. Changmin jumped in response, the action both surprising, and confusing.

"I'm Yunho!" The boy exclaimed, eyes gleaming a bright, bright thing. 

Changmin's shoulders are warm, he's not sure if it's because of the heat of Yunho's hands, or from the sting of Yunho's blow. "I'm-" 

"Changminnie!" Yunho said simply, releasing the other from his grip and bending down quickly to scoop up Changmin's things that had scattered on the floor.

Ears burning bright red from the knowledge that someone at this school knows his name and the impromptu nickname, he stammered, "H-How did you-"

A bright blue binder was shoved into his hands. It was Changmin's very organized, very important binder for his advanced math class. More importantly, it had the words SHIM CHANGMIN in big, bold letters and printed on a piece of paper that his mom had stuck on the outside. Mama Shim wanted to make sure he lost nothing.

Changmin freaking _felt_ the blush spread from his ears to his whole face and neck in an instant. He quickly clutched the binder to his chest and shoved his head back down to the ground, blush spreading all the way to his toes now.

He heard Yunho chuckle softly, but not in a mocking way. "Shim Changmin, right?"

"Yes." Changmin answered, keeping his head glued to the floor.

Yunho didn't seem bothered speaking to the shy boy's ducked head. "Jung Yunho! I think I've seen you around during lunch time, feel free to come over and hang some time." 

Freezing up at the words, Changmin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being invited to join someone's social group? Him? Why? He lifted his head up to ask Yunho but the other boy was already walking around him and breaking out into another sprint to God knows where again.

Changmin could only stare with an open mouth in his direction.

The next day had Changmin peering around suspiciously around the cafeteria. He was clutching his binder to his chest in case any other weirdos decide to sneak a peak and decide to start calling him  _Changminnie_ as well. After doing a few quick glances around the room, trying to remember what Yunho looked like when he spotted him, laughing quite animatedly surrounded by a couple other boys similar to him in build and height. 

"He must be older than me then." Changmin thought.

By some weird twist of fate, Yunho suddenly turned in Changmin's direction, which was ridiculous because he was completely facing the other way in the first place. He started to doubt it was a fate thing, but more of a weird Yunho thing, when the older boy was able to recognize him almost instantly, suddenly making exaggerated motions with his hands in an attempt to call Changmin over.

With all eyes suddenly on him, Changmin had never sprinted so fast to a lunch table in his whole life. There was a painfully obvious empty seat next to Yunho, who couldn't stop looking at him with those big black eyes of his. Changmin stiffly sat down in the chair and nodded a simple hello to the other boys who were sitting at the table, who nodded back.

The table was awkwardly silent for a good few seconds before Yunho shoved a plate of something in front of Changmin. It was a fruit platter, with various fruits like sliced bananas, blueberries, and strawberries.

"Have some Changminnie." Yunho had chirped at him. "You look like you should eat more."

He heard someone on his left mutter something about how he can't believe Yunho is giving away his favorite fruit  _strawberries_ , which were the most abundant on the plate.

It was the first fruit he reached for.

They were inseparable ever since.

So, Changmin wasn't afraid of Yunho. He just wasn't prepared, is all. Yes, that was his best friend behind that door, but he also hasn't seen him in five years. What was he like? Was he the same? Why is he here. Changmin didn't like surprises. 

His hand had finally rested on the doorknob, but he couldn't find the strength in him to twist it open. Maybe, if he stays still long enough Yunho would leave?

Suddenly out of nowhere Changmin thought there was another voice in the hallway, one that wasn't Yunho's. He leaned down to press his ear against the door.

"-so you're already outside waiting! Sorry about the wait, it was pouring outside. Here's your order, Sir..." The voice trailed off and then he heard Yunho mumble something in response, a thanks maybe. Then a set of foot steps trailing off into the distance. Then nothing.

"Oh no, you don't!" Changmin gasped, ripping his ear off of the door. "First, coming onto my doorstep, giving me a heart attack. And then, casually stealing my chicken!" He quickly reached and twisted the door open, almost slamming it against it's hinges again. 

He was fully prepared to run after Yunho, that chicken stealer-, but the accused was revealed to still be standing at the doorstep, innocently staring at Changmin with wide eyes as soon as the door was thrown open. 

Yunho was still as wet and disheveled as he was before, but the only difference now was he was holding quite a handful of chicken. 

"Changminnie." Yunho called out again, hesitantly. "I have food now, can I come in?"

Changmin could only look at Yunho with his mouth hung open. A second or two passes before Changmin couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst into a roaring laughter, it was so strong, he begun to shake from the sheer force of it. From down the hallway, Changmin could hear a couple of his neighbors open their doors, wondering what the racket was about.

With that knowledge he was able to calm down some, controlling his laughter so it tampered off into a small fit of chuckles. 

Meeting Yunho's eyes again, he wasn't surprised to see the other fully gain the joy back in his eyes, and a smile was resting on his lips, not as wide nor as bright as Changmin remembered, but there was a hint of it there.

"Idiot." He said with no real heat. "That's my food in the first place. Come inside."

\---

From the five years that Changmin hasn't seen Yunho, he didn't really miss this. 

Yunho eats like a caveman when he's hungry. 

Changmin's seen it plenty of times before. In the early mornings when Yunho didn't have a bite at home first and runs into the cafeteria in the morning to devour half of it's contents. Or after dance practice, when Yunho used to drag Changmin to various all-you-can-eat restaurants and he had to watch in horror as his best friend regained the calories he lost in the most barbaric way.

The Yunho in front of him showed to be no different than the one back then. Changmin had ordered four orders of chicken in total, and extra side dishes, but Yunho had already finished an entire order of the non-spicy by himself. There had to be some secret method that Yunho was using that allowed him to stick a whole piece in his mouth, and pull it back out two seconds later completely void of meat, the bone clean as if professionally cleaned. Actually did aging make him more ravenous?

Changmin wasn't exactly hungry anymore, but instead was busy inquisitively watching the other man eat, one chicken wing being held and forgotten in his hand.

A flash of white, Yunho's teeth caught Changmin's eye as Yunho was eating, but there was something missing. Something...

"Did you get your teeth fixed?" Changmin asked, tilted his head to the side.

Yunho swallowed the piece he had just shoved into his mouth and nodded at the other. "I had it fixed after I decided to get serious about becoming an idol and leaving college." He opened his mouth and pulled his upper lip upwards to reveal a very straight line of front teeth. His bottom teeth seemed untouched though.

Letting go of his mouth and wiping any remaining food from his mouth, maybe in embarrassment, Yunho spoke up again. "It isn't really realistic that they were going to debut someone with two snaggletooth's. So I had it done, hurt like hell! But luckily they said I didn't have to do my bottom row. Said my smile covers it up just fine." And as if showing Changmin an example, Yunho smiled. 

Changmin studied him carefully. It was true, Yunho's "new" smile allowed you to see the glint of white that were now his perfect front teeth, but you couldn't see a hint of his bottom teeth at all. Probably because of his pouty bottom lip.

Blushing suddenly, Changmin shook his head. "You don't really look that different though, I mean you were handsome before. I bet they didn't even suggest to touch up your nose," He teased.

At being called handsome, Yunho rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Handsome or not... I had a lot of competition at the company. It was SM, after all." 

"Did you get put in any groups?" Changmin put down his food in finality. He was finally going to hear what Yunho was doing all these years. However, if Yunho was able to debut in some way or form, Changmin was pretty sure he would've known about it. 

The topic seems to have deterred Yunho's appetite as he too put down his food, and looked at Changmin with a sad look in his eyes.

This shocked Changmin, as he hasn't seen this particular emotion on his friend's face in quite a while, he doesn't know how to deal with it. "I'm sorry. If it's a bad topic, we don't have to talk about it."

Yunho shook his head. "No, it's ok. If I can't talk about it, then there's really no point for me to be here." Wiping his hands on a nearby napkin, Yunho fiddled around for a little more before getting comfortable in his spot on the floor in Changmin's living room.

"I was in a lot of project groups, not really  _real_ groups, per se, but it was something," Yunho mumbled out. "To be honest, even if I was a decent dancer, and got my teeth fixed, and could sing ok, I was kind of over the age range they were looking for."

"You left college at 24 though, that's not old? There are plenty of idols that still debut that age." Changmin said in response.

"Maybe smaller companies, or ones with few trainees. Not SM," Yunho responded, a heaviness evident in his voice.

"Sorry," Changmin said again.

"Don't be," the older sighed. "I actually didn't make it into one group. DBSK. I was in that project group."

Changmin's eyes widened. "You mean the  _leader_ of the hallyu wave? DBSK? You were in consideration for that group?"

"Was," Yunho sighed again. "I guess I wasn't a dedicated enough trainee at the time, or didn't have enough training. Either way I didn't make it in. That was before I left college."

The younger snorted. "Probably for the best, they haven't practically been the cleanest, scandal wise."

The older chuckled. "Well that's one way to view it. Anyways, there were others, I didn't make it into Super Junior either, which was a real bombshell because they're so many of them, and by the time I left college and decided to pursue my dream for real, a new project group was announced and I was too "old" to be considered into the roster. That and I didn't fit the image or something."

Changmin wrinkled his nose in confusion. "And what kind of image was that."

A shuffle of clothing and then Yunho had buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment. "Noona killer concept." 

Flashes of a fully grown Yunho pretending to be cute in front of the camera for older women flashed in his mind and he physically cringed.

"Yeah....no," Changmin admitted. "So, what did you do after?" 

"I did stay for a bit longer, hoping that they would offer me something like a solo debut, like Boa? But, deep down I knew that the chances were slim to none, but I stayed for a long time, until I was 26. They didn't offer me a solo debut, and I knew I was getting to old to debut as an idol, so I talked to the company personally and asked them realistically what was going to happen to me."

Changmin whistled. That took some big balls. But, it was Yunho after all. The man was relentless if it was something he really wanted. 

Yunho seemed frustrated with himself at this point, and suddenly mussed up his own hair out of nowhere. "They straight up told me that I wasn't in the consideration list for any of the ongoing idol projects anymore," he said with slumped shoulders. "They did offer me an acting debut though, said they could get me to play some small roles in dramas, if I wanted. Or, I could even be a Manager to the newer debuted groups since I've been around long enough."

Yunho's eyes suddenly changed in intensity, there was a certain type of fire there that wasn't present before, and it reminded Changmin of a more youthful Yunho, of more spirited memories.

"I said no," he said, tilted his nose up in the air almost defiantly. "I came to debut as an idol, and it hurt my pride to just accept an alternative in the same company. So I left. And immediately enlisted." Yunho said easily.

Now it was Changmin's turn to be shocked. "You already finished your service then?"

He got a nod in return. Yunho mussed his hair again, the bangs were long enough, a pleasant length, enough to look stylish without the mess and dyed a nice shade of brown. Yunho obviously picked up a few beauty tips during his trainee period. "I've been done for about a half a year now. Haven't been doing much but stay at home and doing odd jobs here and there."

Changmin nodded along to what Yunho was saying, but knowing his parents, that statement was a little odd... 

"I thought your parents always wanted you to go to Law School though?" Changmin asked.

"No way," Yunho said easily. "I promised myself I was going to do things right this time, get a proper job. I'm too old to go back to college anyways."

The younger hummed. Yunho wasn't wrong, although he didn't exactly agree that his friend was too old to go back to college, it did make more sense for someone at Yunho's age to try to find a proper job immediately instead of risking more years inside the education system.

"But anyways," Yunho chirped. "That's actually what I came here for. Up we go!" Yunho sat up straight like a rod suddenly, looked Changmin directly in the eyes, and then folded perfectly into a deep bow, with his forehead coming in direct contact with Changmin's floor, hands spread out in front of him.

"Hyung, no, Hyung no, get up, oh my God, get up!" Changmin has never felt such panic in his entire life. He let out the most undignified squawk at seeing his Hyung bow so formally to him. Changmin scrambled over to his friend and tugged at his body. 

"Changminnie!" Yunho screamed, not giving in to Changmin's man-handling, his face muffled by the floor. "I'm sorry for not contacting you for so long! I was trying to sort out my life and didn't want to bother you until I was put together again, but it turns out I need your help! Please help me! Please help me get a job!"

"Oh my God," Changmin exclaimed while still pulling at Yunho's limbs. "So you are here for money!" 

"No!" Yunho exclaimed, the accusation finally enough to get him to lift his head. "Not for money! For an opportunity. I heard you work in sales. And those types of places are always hiring, right Changminnie? Please put in a good word for me."

Using the opportunity when the older lifted his head, Changmin laid a hand on his chest and pushed the older up. "Idiot! Who told you I worked in sales? Actually, forget about sales. How did you know where I  _live_?" Changmin asked horridly, maybe the time bottled up in SM and then the military made Yunho a crazy stalker.

"Oh that? I went to your old house to look for you; you weren't there, but your Mom was! She looks healthy by the way, I'm glad!"

"My  _Mom_ told you were I lived?!" 

Changmin would have to have a talk with his mother. She cannot be giving his address out to anyone who comes looking for it.

"I'm not just anyone though," Yunho pouts. Oh. he must've said that outloud. "I'm your childhood best friend."

Changmin blushed to the tips of his ears. Damn Yunho and his stupid ability to get Changmin flustered. "Whatever! She shouldn't do it regardless!" He let Yunho go and got up, walking away from the living room and into to his kitchen. He needed some water.

He was already twisting the tap to fill his glass when he saw the shape of  Yunho's figure lurking near the kitchen entrance.

"So does that mean, you'll ask for me?" Yunho asked, peering in from the kitchen entrance, voice hopeful.

Bringing up the glass of water and draining it in one gulp, Changmin let out a loud contented noise as if he was drinking beer. 

"Changmin?"

"Alright!" Changmin groaned loudly.

"Alright?" Yunho repeated back, hopefully and started bouncing into the kitchen as if ready to embrace Changmin.

The younger promply stuck a finger out at the incoming figure, stopping him in his tracks. "Not a definite alright! First, do you have any experience in sales?"

Yunho physically deflated, the arms that were coming up to embrace Changmin falling down slowly to his sides. "No... not really."

Changmin narrowed his eyes. "How about customer service? Management? Any desk jobs?"

The older seemed to be wilting now, arms by his side, and head starting to hang slowly. "N-no."

Sighing, Changmin walked over slapped his hands over Yunho's shoulders. This shocked the older, who jumped and stared up at Changmin in a weird sense of deja-vu. Changmin looked at Yunho seriously in the eyes.

"Yunho. We have many years of friendships behind us. And while I don't view your leaving as a betrayal, that doesn't change the fact that we haven't talked, seen, nor have known of the others existence for the past five years."

Yunho's eyes widened and grew suspiciously glossy very quickly. "Changmin, I'm sorry-"

"No," Changmin cut him off, in fear of seeing his Hyung burst into tears. "That's not where I was going with this. Sorry, I was being dramatic. What I meant was. I wouldn't do this for anybody else if it wasn't you, Yunho."

The man in Changmin's arm brightened instantly. He couldn't help making a happy noise and quickly jumped forward, invading the rest of Changmin's personal space and engulfing the younger in a tight hug. The force of the hug was so powerful it made the both of them tumble a few steps backwards and resulted in Changmin wrapping both arms around Yunho's waist to steady him as the older man had been quick to throw his own around Changmin's neck.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Changmin!" Yunho laughed happily in the taller's arms. His laugh was so loud as always. Yunho has always been a bright and expressive character. It was so loud, that Changmin thought his ear might start ringing. But that's ok, he almost forgot what Yunho's laughter sounded like.

Changmin would never tell anyone. It was hard to even admit this to himself. 

Having Yunho back after five years, holding him in his arms in the middle of his apartment in the late hours in the morning, something clicked back into place in Changmin's heart.

He has the realization that helping Yunho is part of a selfish desire after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who thought this was going to be angsty... I'm sorry? Those who follow me on twitter, know that this was originally a crack AU. haha.


End file.
